<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predatory Schedule by Violsva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871342">Predatory Schedule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva'>Violsva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Magic, Productivity Hacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "carnivorous to-do list"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predatory Schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts">Syrena_of_the_lake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10476608#cmt10476608">here</a>; more three sentence fills can be found at my <a href="https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon">tag</a> on Dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morwen was glad she hadn’t waited for Telemain to answer the door; he was perched on top of a chest of drawers which looked very unhappy at the weight, being menaced by what appeared to be a piece of paper.</p>
<p>“What on earth is going on?” she asked, as the page leaped, fluttered, and failed to become fully airborne.</p>
<p>“It bites,” Telemain said, for once succinct; “and I couldn’t figure out how to modify the spell while it was distracting me, but if you can immobilize it I think I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I thought that if I enabled it to provide negative reinforcement it would better enforce productivity.”</p>
<p>“And what, it decided that you need to be henpecked at all times?”</p>
<p>“It appears to require that all tasks be fulfilled in the order in which they were inscribed, and with no suspension of activity between them,” Telemain said with dignity; “it has nothing to do with me as an individual.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>